


When Mages Meet

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Fairy Tail, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Girl Power, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya and Erza meet.





	When Mages Meet

Nya huffs, swatting a strand of hair out of her eye. She had been sent on a solo mission to hunt down a small group of sneaky robbers that had been causing a decent amount of trouble in the last few days. Sensei Wu trusted that she could hold them off on her own and granted her permission to go so long as she checked in with Kai every now and then.

 As of right now, she's trying to track down one of the group's little hideouts. If her hypothesis is correct, then they were currently camping out in the woods. Nya decides it will serve her well to keep her guard up; after all, she is poking her nose on unfamiliar ground. She could be ambushed any time now.

 As she continues her trek, she begins to pick up on distant voices. When she looks ahead, she can see light from a fire and three silhouettes sitting around it. Flipping up her mask, she approaches quietly.

 "I'm ready to move on to higher-tier stuff," one voice says.

 "You know what I wanna do?" another replies.

 "What?" the two respond at once.

 "We should kill us a mage. I don't care whether it's one of those stuck-up ninja or one of those Fairy Tail mages."

 Nya's heart drops. These guys might be more dangerous than expected. But she has to try!

 "You will do no such thing!" cries a female voice from the other side of the clearing. Then, a woman jumps out from a tree, her unique armor suggesting she is a powerful wizard. A wave of scarlet hair flows from behind her as she sails down, a sword in hand. Her breastplate dons the symbol of the famed guild Fairy Tail.

 Nya rushes out into action as well. The men yell out in surprise as the woman rushes into battle. The water ninja begins taking on the theifs that join the battle.

 She begins by simply shooting out a wave of water and slightly flooding the area. One of the two men Nya is fighting is knocked down by the wave. The other loses his balance momentarily, so Nya takes the opportunity to slam a punch to his throat. The first guy scrambles to his feet before he takes a fighting stance.

 Nya kicks him the crotch, effectively making him double over before she shoots another stream of water at him. He gasps at the pressure, stumbling over. Before either man can retaliate, Nya summons a large bubble of water and traps the two to the point where they can breathe, but cannot escape. With a satisfied nod, she turns to face the woman. She sees that the redhead had already managed to trap the men and was looking at Nya.

 "You must be from Fairy Tail," Nya starts, pointing at the logo printed on the armor. The woman nods.

 "Indeed. I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. It's a pleasure to meet you. I presume you're part of the ninja protecting Ninjago?"

 "Yup! Nya Smith, and it's nice to meet you too!" The two shake hands before Erza glances at the mess behind Nya.

 "So you're a water mage," Erza notes, "I have a friend who has a similar type of magic. Impressive."

 "Thanks! And you're a..." Nya trails off, unable to identify the type of magic Erza wields. "What's your magic? I don't think I've seen that kind before."

 "Requip," Erza announces proudly. "I can change into different types of armor in the blink of an eye."

 "That's amazing," Nya states breathtakingly.

 "Thank you, Nya." She smiles. "You are an excellent fighter. I watched you take down those morons." She gestures to the men still trapped in the bubble.

 "Oh, heh...thanks. You are too!"

 She chuckles. "Appreciated. Now." Erza shifts her sword to the other hand. "Would you like to go out for lunch together? I believe our newly-made acquaintance should be celebrated!"

 "I'd love to! Where do you want to eat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
